Jim Miller's computers
Jim Miller has a number of computers in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Two of them can be found in his apartment (#203) at 33 Hlavní Apartments, and the other is at Task Force 29 Headquarters, both in Prague. Hlavní apartment personal computer Located on the bottom floor of Miller's apartment, it has a security rating of 2. Lawyer From: Colleen White To: J.Miller@genmail.mail I know you don't want to hear from me again so soon after the call but the way it finished left me feeling like crap. Leonard told me to leave you alone but that whole guy thing is bullshit. Honestly it's just like dad all over again. Why don't you talk to someone and give yourself a bit of room in your own head. It's obvious the Neil thing is really getting to you and using work to take your mind off it isn't healthy. I know you'll just ignore me like always but if you're not comfortable with family then you should talk with a professional and at least blow off steam at someone who's paid to hear it. Anyway I'm backing off. Leonard thinks he's found a good lawyer who understands augmentation law better than he does so he's going to forward contact details to you directly. I just hope this doesn't cause more problems than it solves. I hate this, James. I hate feeling bad for you. PLEASE take care of yourself and think about what I said. Collixxx Xmas Reunion From: Charles Bennet To: J.Miller@genmail.mail Hey Jim Some of the guys from Troop 6 have been talking about getting together. Maybe organizing a road trip through the outback around Christmas. Might help Jayden clear his head for a bit. I take it you heard what happened to him? He was stationed in Brisbane, working alongside Belltower in 27 when it happened. Wasn't pretty. Anyway. I get it if you're not able to come. Dom says you're still in the thick of it. Running some kind of elite force up in Germany or Czech Republic or some place. But it could be a chance to dust off that Longsword of yours, prove your still the Old Eagle Eyes we all knew. Let me know. CB Orion Insta-Messaging Autosave This e-mail does not appear until Adam Jensen starts M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge. From: Neil Mayhew-Smith To: J.Miller@genmail.mail This conversation was automatically saved in your Conversation History: -------------------------------------------------- >Neil Mayhew-Smith: You need to sign the consent form. TODAY. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: I'm not kidding Jim. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: Do you have it? >Jim Miller: yea I got it right here. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: And? >Jim Miller: I'm sorry, Neil. I don't think we should be rushing into this. Surgery is a big deal. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: Goddamn you. We are NOT >Neil Mayhew-Smith: rushign itno this! Your daughter >Neil Mayhew-Smith: is in pain! >Jim Miller: I know that. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: Do you?! >Jim Miller: I just think we should investigate other options. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: You aren't here. You don't >Neil Mayhew-Smith: see her sufferin >Neil Mayhew-Smith: g every day! In a few years >Jim Miller: Calm down. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: she won't be able to walk. Her spine >Neil Mayhew-Smith: will get worse. Her bones >Jim Miller: I can't talk to you when your'e like this. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: will continue to degrade. >Neil Mayhew-Smith: Shen needs that surgery! >Jim Miller: I'm signing off. >Jim Miller: We're not even supposed to be talking at all. Hlavní apartment hidden computer It is located in Miller's secret room on the second floor, and has a security rating of 3. It can be unlocked during your first visit to Prague although there will be no emails displayed on it. The emails appear during the second visit. Report From: Rami Langosh To: J.Miller@genmail.mail Jim I can't find anything on a Versalife attack in . The only stuff we have is on suspected funding, etc. You're the guys with the ARC problem remember :) Are you sure it was on our loc? Also, not sure if I'm comfortable with these offline requests, Jim. I want to help out for sure but we have a pretty good pipeline for this stuff and they get pretty twitchy sending content without fingerprinting. If there's a system glitch then sys tech needs to know. As far as I can tell, everything's green over here so whatever's locking you out must be your side. Jenn's doing great by the way, thanks. After the kids started the new school when we got here she's finally been able to kcik back and relax a bit. Hopefully things will keep improving. r/ found it From: Rami Langosh To: J.Miller@genmail.mail Me again. Scratch that last mail. Seems we do have a file on an ARC incident apparently. The system threw it up on the last changelist so they must have been late on the update. I don't want to risk sending it off pipeline but it's definitely there now if you do a L3 access search. You should ask for temp creds if it's still a problem. Search for working label A219.04. This is a surprise to me . I've only been here a year but I hadn't heard of any ARC activity happening Stateside. This must be pretty fresh. Good luck. r/ RE: Additional request From: lockjaw2020 To: J.Miller@genmail.mail Will do, EE REFERENCED EMAIL: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: J.Miller@genmail.mail To: lockjaw2020 Subject: Additional request Re: my earlier mail, while you're looking into who assigned him to that position, I'd be very curious to also know his history the past couple of years. Something's definitely up. Appreciate anything you can get me on this mate thanks. Task Force 29 HQ computer This computer is located in Miller's TF29 HQ office. It contains e-mails about work related matters. Jensen From: Duncan Macready To: Director James Miller Director Miller, With respect, Sir, I believe it is time we reviewed the Adam Jensen situation. Six months ago I expressed reservations about extending him an invitation to join TF29, citing the anti-Aug atmosphere in this city, Jensen's disregard for authority, and the difficulties in joint management of a unique asset, particularly one who is occasionally authorized to manage his own assignments. I feel that all of my pessimistic predictions have come to pass. I am not suggesting we dismiss him, but it is past time to, at the very least, clearly define his position within the TF29 hierarchy. I am eager to meet and discuss this at your earliest convenience. Duncan Macready FW: Report A219.04 EfP_Validated This e-mail does not appear until the start of M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge. From: Chief Joseph Manderley To: Director James Miller No need for temp creds. I sorted it. Here's the report from the US. Now you have what you need I'd appreciate some quick progress. Update in 24 hours. JM Secure file summary preview: A219.04--CLASSIFIED---United States: ARC Incursion of VersaLife, San Francisco--Post-scenario Assessment (in progress) DISTRIBUTION PROHIBITED w/o fingerprinting Report Notes (currently up to date): --Full forensics pending --Casualty data incomplete. secure viewer only - open for validation process REFERENCED EMAIL: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Director James Miller To: Joseph Manderley Subject: Credentials problem Joseph, My access credentials are messed up. I tried to save time and grab the ARC report myself but my L3 creds are down for some reason. I'll need temp access while someone official looks into it. Jim ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Content and distribution strictly subject to internal security regulation. Refer to organization policy for full details. RE: Ticket logged: Credential probs with NA server? This e-mail does not appear until the start of M9: Checking Out the Men in Charge. From: TechSecurity@interpol.le To: Director James Miller Director Miller. This is Martine Pederson. I'm doing a personal followup to try and get the issue sorted as quickly as possible. Our initial check was carried out within 5 minutes receipt of your message the problem must be a deeper permissions glitch that we've not hit before. In the meantime a valid solution is to ask Mr Manderley for a temporary credential. Apologies for the inconvenience and we'll be sure to update you when the problem has been resolved. Regards Martine Pederson Regional Head - Technical Security REFERENCED EMAIL: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Director James Miller To: TechSecurity@interpol.le Subject: RE: Ticket Logged: Credential probs with NA server? Maybe tomorrow??? Come on guys. TF29 was put together to avoid getting slowed down red tape requests and now I can't even access files within our own organization? How does this even happen? It's ridiculous. Jim Miller Director ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Content and distribution strictly subject to internal security regulation. Refer to organization policy for full details. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers